


Just a Portal Away

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: Just Another Cafe in Brooklyn [2]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus didnt think Alec know how to do mundane grocery shopping but hes so wrong, This is just fluff really, adorable chairman is adorable, continued appearances of Grandma Sue and Sophie, i kinda added stuff after watching S2 preview, oh well what can you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: *Set not too long after the War, post-S2 and suchA text from Sophie had interrupted Alec and Magnus' morning, what's gonna happen to their evening then? Continue in the universe where there's a cafe in Brooklyn owned by Grandma Sue and helped by her adorable adopted granddaughter Sophie, also aka where Alec could do grocery shopping and is thinking about moving in with Magnus.





	1. Alec can do groceries

**Author's Note:**

> *So this is not all-beta'ed, I just couldn't wait to publish this part of the fic first. The second part is based on a comment on Part 1 of this series, I hope you are reading this and I hope when I post the next part, it won't disappoint you, but this is what I've written so far.

Another night staying over at Magnus’ meant a good breakfast of pancakes with chocolate chips, a warm mug of coffee and a good luck kiss before either of them had to leave. As they were both eating in silence, digging into their pancakes after some “extra exercise” before breakfast, Magnus’ phone rang. A male singing voice of ‘A Thousand Miles’ blasted down the silent loft. Magnus grunted before answering the call.

 

‘Magnus Bane, how may I…Oh Sophie? What’s wrong? Out of groceries? I thought…oh yeah right…Okay, I’ll see what I can do. Tell Suzie to not freak and I will make sure it’s alright.’ Magnus hung up, nodding to his boyfriend, knowing that Alec heard the words Suzie and Sophie.

 

‘Suzie accidentally spent too much money on stocking up on ingredients for the store and doesn’t have enough grocery money for this month. Suzie, refused to let Sophie to ask for anything from me, but…being the smart girl that she is, Sophie called nonetheless. I can get groceries for them and even cook some for them, but…’ Magnus hesitated, thinking over his schedule for the day when Alec spoke up.

 

‘Don’t you have the whole day full? You were talking about meeting with Raphael and Simon about the clan last night? Then I’m sure Luke has something up his sleeve to negotiate with you about, I was on the phone with him the day before…So, what about I go grab groceries for Sue and Sophie after my day shift? I’d probably be done sooner than you would?’ Alec suggested. He had already finished his plate and taking the dishes to the sink.

 

‘That’d actually be great…Though, Alexander, you sure you know how to work a mundane cashier? Know how to pick the fresher produce and everything?’ Magnus still found amusement in Alec’s distaste of mundane practices and customs. However Alec just shrugged and explained.

 

‘Grocery shopping is probably one of the few mundane things that I don’t mind doing, mum and dad were away often enough when we were small and Izzy can’t cook for shit, so grocery shopping and cooking duties…… I don’t mind.’ Alec returned to the table and put his hand on Magnus’.

 

‘Well then, grocery duty for the strong shadowhunter this afternoon. I’ll see how long my meetings with the clan and pack last and meet you back here tonight? You staying tonight, right?’ Magnus asked as he walked back into his room to change. Alec had always loved their conversation shouting across the loft, the sense of domesticity made him feel safe and belonged.

 

‘Yes, I’m coming back tonight.’ Alec only answered when Magnus came out, looking as glamorous as ever. They kissed each other goodbye before Magnus conjuring up a portal for Alec and then for himself.

 

 

The day went by quick with all the missions and reports for Alec to deal with. Before he noticed the time, Jace already came tapping on his shoulder.

 

‘Alec, it’s my shift tonight. You can go now, I will handle the rest.’ Jace walked in with Clary in tow. He greeted Alec with an one-arm hug before stepping next to Alec and facing the screen for their operations.

 

‘Thanks, Jace. It’s just normal nasty demons attacks earlier but nothing we can’t handle. I just finished up the last of those reports, so those only need to be file away and it’s all good to go.’

 

‘Luke texted mum and I that he wasn’t coming back for dinner, so I’m guessing his meeting with Magnus ran late. Thought you’d wanna know.’ Clary added. Alec nodded at the information, that certainly explained why Magnus had been replying to Alec’s texts most of the morning but stopped a few hours ago.

 

‘You staying at Magnus’ tonight?’ Jace asked, as Alec picked up his jacket and tidied up the documents he had been dealing with.

 

‘Yeah’ just have to help his friend with something first and I’ll head to his place.’ Alec shrugged, walking towards the exit, missing the slight drop of smile on Jace’s face. Clary didn’t miss it though, as she left Jace turning to his work while she caught up with Alec leaving.

 

‘Hey, tell Magnus I say hi? Also…Jace’d probably kill me for saying this to you, but he kinda misses you around at night. Lately, it’s almost like you’ve moved in with Magnus, which is all good and we’re all glad for the both of you really. He misses you hanging around and maybe the three of you hanging out together as well. Just let him know you’re still there for him sometimes, okay? I mean, he’ll get over with the fact that you basically live with Magnus sooner or later, but before that happens, just…reassure him.’ Clarypatted Alec’s shoulder quickly before walking back towards Jace with a warm smile.

 

‘Oh…’ Alec stared blankly at Clary’s figure walking back to Jace. It took him another moment to walk out of the Institute and headed for the grocery store close by Magnus’ loft. Clary’s words still ringing in his mind, he found himself hardly remembering the last time he’d spend a night at the Institute which his siblings would occasionally sneak into his room for a chat or saying goodnight to one another. It wasn’t that he didn’t want his siblings around. It was more of, the sense of belonging with Magnus had only grown stronger after the war. The fact that Maryse had been more resentful towards Alec taking the formal title of the Head of the New York Institute after the war had made the Institute feel more like a workplace than a home for Alec lately. He still saw his siblings and Clary often enough, as the girls had taken a liking to spending time with Magnus, talking about fashion and arts or going shopping. (Strangely enough, being the Head of the Institute also meant he’d see Raphael and Simon often enough in official meetings, as well as Luke.) Usually, Jace and Alec would spar while the other three gone to their thing, but as Alec recalled they didn’t really talk with each other for quite a while. They did have a long talk after Jace came back from Valentine and everything seemed settled as they were dealing with the enemy. Yet, after the war, it was true that Alec spent less time around Jace. They could still be in sync with each other when discussing about strategies and negotiations with other parties, just rarely about their respective personal life. He was determined to spare some time with Jace later during the weekends or schedule a night that both of them won’t be on duty.

 

By the time Alec had made up his mind to spend more time with Jace, he had already grabbed a cart in the grocery store and started to pick up fresh fruits and vegetables, a few packs of meats (since he remembered Sophie talking about how Suzie and she didn’t really like meat, but still needed the nutrients in it) and some pasta. He was standing in the breakfast aisle when he realized he had picked up a pack of coffee, which was not something Sue or Sophie needed from the list that Magnus sent him earlier. Meanwhile, his mind helpfully came up with the picture of the empty coffee bag in Magnus’ loft this morning. That reminded him of the rest of what Clary had said to him. Did he want to move in with Magnus? He already had his own drawer in Magnus’ walk-in closet. The fridge was always at least half-filled, ice-cream and drinks stocked for occasional movie night. All the cupboards were either filled with new and usable utensils or coffee or tea. Magnus had conjured a weapon rack for Alec to put his bow and quiver, added a few other weapons that had spells enhancing its ability there as well.

 

‘Sir, may I help you? Are you looking for a certain brand of coffee?’ A female voice rang at Alec’s ears. He abruptly turned to see a salesperson standing beside him, gesturing towards the bag of coffee he was holding.

 

‘Oh… it’s alright, I just overlooked the brands for a moment there. Thank you.’ With that, Alec hastily turned away, pushing the shopping cart towards the cashier and holding the pack of coffee.

 

He walked out of the grocery store, staring at the coffee, as if it held all the answers to the jumbled thoughts in his mind. Before he knew it, he already arrived back at Magnus’ loft, which unsurprisingly was still vacant of its owner. Alec checked the time, it was still four in the afternoon. Sophie had texted him earlier, informing him that he shouldn’t arrive anytime before six, because Sue might be mad at Magnus’ helping out or Sophie herself. Hence, it was better for Alec to arrive after the cafe closed. Alec put the coffee into the cabinet and sighed. Thousands of questions running through his mind. Was he already moved in with Magnus? Did Magnus notice? Did he want to move in with Magnus?

 

Alec set aside part of the groceries, just enough for him to make a lasagna for Sue and Sophie, or maybe even save some for Magnus. He diced the vegetables, chopped over the frozen pork and measured just the right amount of cream. Throwing the ingredients into the pan and sautéed it, preheating the oven and laying the base of the lasagna. By the time he poured cheese over the final layer of the lasagna, it was five thirty already. Alec put the tray into the oven and finally got a free hand to check his phone. Magnus had left him a few texts.

 

_Miss you, babe :(_

_I hate Solomon…_

_Why are there lone weres joining force with lone vamps…Im gonna kill em for cutting down my time wif u, sweet cheek_

_Still running late…hope u had fun with groceries and Suzie… ;(_

 

Alec spread out on the couch, with the grey tabby who jumped onto his lap. His hands automatically began scratching behind Chairman’s ears and slowly smoothing through his back, Chairman licked Alec’s wrist in response, seeming to approve of Alec’s touches. Despite the slight tiredness from the lack of Magnus around the place, Alec grinned at the grey tabby.

 

‘Miss your owner? Or you’re just hungry? Would you like me to move in and scratch you whenever Magnus’ not around to do that? Do you approve? Maybe if you approve, it’d be easier to persuade Magnus as well?’ Chairman only yawned and stretched its paws, in response to Alec’s mumblings. The ‘ding’ from the oven startled Chairman to turn his head towards the kitchen. Alec gently held Chairman up and put it on the floor.

 

‘Come on, Chairman, let’s get some food for you as well.’ Alec gently tugged the grey tabby towards the kitchen. He took out the lasagna with the baking mittens and laid it before Chairman for a moment.

 

‘Doesn’t it smell good? I already cut off the portion for you, okay?’ Alec caressed through Chairman’s fur once more before putting the dish on the counter. He cut it into several servings and put over half of it into the container meant for Sue and Sophie, put the remaining into another. He set the portion which was alright for Chairman to eat into his favourite silver plate and put it on the floor. As he was packing the groceries and the dish to head for Sue’s cafe, Chairman kept scratching on his pants.

 

‘What’s wrong? I have to deliver these to Sophie and Sue, let go.’ Alec kept trying to tug the tabby off himself, but Chairman seemed insistent, as he kept on tearing Alec’s pants to the door. Alec was left with no choice, since he did not intend to hurt the little tabby cat at all.

 

‘Okay fine, I’ll carry you to see Sue and Sophie, okay? Don’t run away on your own, do we have a deal?’ Alec stared seriously at the tabby cat. He actually nodded at Alec, eyes unblinkingly stared back at Alec. Alec sighed and picked Chairman up, carrying all the groceries and headed down to Sue’s cafe.

 

‘I swear, if Magnus comes back earlier and accused me of kidnapping you, it’s all your fault.’ Alec muttered to the grey tabby. In return, he got another stink eye from Chairman Meow, as if he was saying ‘Magnus wouldn’t blame me for anything, you stupid human boyfriend’. 

 

After half an hour of struggling to balance the groceries and food and Chairman Meow (Alec was blaming himself for not activating any rune on himself, because Chairman Meow was heavy and always trying to escape Alec’s grip on him), Alec finally arrived before the cafe and knocked on the door. Sophie rushed to open the door, with Sue looking surprised behind the kitchen counter.

 

‘Good evening, Alec.’ Sue greeted as she walked towards him and the bags of groceries, which Sophie was already busy categorising them and carried them into the kitchen. Alec grinned at her attempt of avoidance with Sue’s confrontation.

 

‘Good evening, Grandma Sue. Magnus is still busy with meetings, so I volunteered to bring you groceries. There should be a lasagna in the bag that Sophie just took, you can just reheat it anytime.’ Alec sat down on the sofa seat and put Chairman Meow beside him.

 

‘So I assume Sophie here told Magnus about it, right? What about this little grey furball?’ Sue seemed exasperated looking at the bags Alec brought before settling her sight on Chairman Meow.

 

‘Don’t blame Sophie, Magnus and I will always be willing to help you whenever we can. And this grey tabby is Magnus’ cat, his name is Chairman Meow. He’s crawling at my feet when I headedout, so I had to bring him along with me, hope you don’t mind? And also not allergic to cats?’ Alec gently cradled Chairman Meow back into his embrace, just in case Sue shouldn’t come too close to the grey cat. Sue sat down on the opposite side of the table and smiled.

 

‘It’s alright, I’m fine with cats. It was Cassia who was head over heels with these fur-balls. Also, thank you for helping us out. It’s gotta be some extra work from your work, since you not only bought us groceries but cooked for us as well. I can see the elder brother in you.’ Sue teased Alec as Sophie finally came back and sat down tentatively beside Sue.

 

‘It’s alright, Sophie dear. We did need Magnus and Alec’s help, I guess. Why don’t you go and take out some cheesecake and tea for us all? Alec gotta be tired after carrying all this stuff to us.’ Sue held Sophie closer to place a kiss on her head before letting her go.

 

‘Yup, we still have some tomato soup and bread and I will take those out as well.’ Sophie beamed at Sue and Alec before dashing back into the kitchen. Alec could see Sue’s adoring expression towards the little girl. (Okay maybe she’s not that little, but Alec’s used to fighting and killing so he just felt older anyway, okay?)

 

‘So anything to confide in Grandma Sue here? Alec, you do look a little tired.’ Sue asked after taking in Alec’s features. Alec continued to scratch Chairman for a few moments before answering Sue.

 

‘I’m alright…Just a friend of mine asked me some questions right before I left work and it’s been whirling in my mind.’

 

‘Care to tell Grandma here, see if I can give you some advice?’ Sue smiled warmly to Alec.

 

‘Magnus and I have been dating for quite a while and we…lately I’ve spent more nights at his than my family place? My friend at work, who is also my brother’s girlfriend said to me that my brother kinda missed seeing me at home. I love him, but spending time at home has just been stressful ever since I had that fight with my mother. It’s not like I don’t want to spend time with my siblings, it’s just that Magnus’ place feels more like home, enough to make me wanna live with him, like officially. But then, I don’t know if he’s already aware or he just thinks it’s convenient to have my own clothes rack at his place…’

 

‘And you miss him all the time, don’t you? You aren’t tired, you just miss coming home to him, isn’t it? Alec.’ Sue took Alec’s hand on the table, staring straight at him. Somehow those simple words caused a lump in Alec’s throat and he could only nodded at Sue’s words.

 

‘My dear, my friend used to say time is like milk, as long as you squeeze the cow, there’ll be more. What your brother needs is quality time, not your silhouette at home. I had a brother as well and we didn’t, couldn’t talk to each other, after I was disowned by my parents. But he found me, ten years later, when he got his own life and he told me he still loved me. That was all I needed to have him in my life again. Besides, I seem to recall Magnus’ numerous accounts of how he spent time with your siblings as well. I’m sure your brother just need more encouragement to visit you at Magnus’ a little more. Too bad Cassia isn’t around to show you how…how as long as you care enough for someone, you’d be able to make time for them. About Magnus though, I’m sure he noticed. He even knew to tell you Sophie and I aren’t that into meat, I’m sure he won’t miss the signs that you’re staying at his place more. He’s possibly just letting you to set the pace, just talk to him, darling.’

 

Sue leaned back on her chair and let Alec digest her words in his own pace. Sophie returned with a full tray. She put down three cups on the table and a steaming tea pot beside.

 

‘The bread is in the oven, the vanilla sauce is simmering on the pan. Once the timer goes off, the sauce and the soup will be ready.’ Sophie announced as she sat down next to Sue.

 

‘Can I pat Chairman now?’ Sophie pointed towards the grey tabby who was yawning in Alec’s embrace. Alec smiled to her and gently put Chairman onto the next table.

 

‘Just smooth its fur gently, this fur ball sleeps like no tomorrow.’ Alec instructed.

 

Sophie took another sip of her tea and concentrated on staring at Chairman and patting it. Yet, the grey tabby blinked open its eyes after a minute and ran to curl up against the other side of the cafe. Sophie ran after it, insistent to have it sniff her hands once more. Sue and Alec grinned at the picture before them, before they respectively took another sip of the tea.

 

‘Magnus…he had been so perceptive and understanding to me from the very beginning, ever since we met each other. Every step of the way, he has given me so much…He showed me a way to be happy and to be myself. He stood by me through every horrible or genius idea of mine. Somehow, along the way…he’s just always there and he grounds me. He let me feel like there’s always gonna be someone and somewhere for me to fall back to…I love my siblings but I always feel like coming home whenever I go to Magnus’ place. I think…I love him, have been for quite some time…When we were dealing with troubles and everything, I know I love him through it all. But now, it’s like I’d wanna spend every day with him, just having breakfast and dinner together, talk about random stuff and it’d be a perfect day, just because it’s him and nothing more.’ Alec slowly made his confession.

 

‘Dear, if you don’t mind me asking. How was it like when troubles were around you and Magnus? And what is it like now?’ Sue tilted her head and poured more tea into their cups.

 

‘He told me to not push him away… When we just started whatever it was between him and I and troubles brewing, he asked me…he told me “When things get crazy, don’t push me away”. That was my anchor, even if I didn’t know it at the time. It, he kept me from shutting everyone out. It took him a while, but he did make me feel safe and at ease, even though those were tough times. He keep believing in me and it made me more confident. Now? I want to see him everyday. No matter how tough work gets, just thinking about him could make the day a little easier to get by. I look forward to heading back to his place and spend the night and morning together.’

 

‘Alec dear, I think Magnus’d love to hear everything you just said. Moving in or not is just a matter of mechanics and words for other people to understand the relationship you two have, as long as you two are clear with where you put each other in life, there’s no need to fret over it.’

 

Sue poured more tea into Alec’s cup, since he almost finished it as he talked. The door was opened when a loud beep came from the kitchen. Sophie was startled from her concentration on Chairman Meow, while Sue nodded calmly to the door and Alec just stared at the person.

 

‘Well well…imagine my surprise when my loft was empty and my cat told me his companion was taken away. And here you all are just sipping tea and chatting without me.’ Magnus waltzed inside the shop and stood right next to Alec. Magnus tilted down his head to kiss Alec’s forehead.

 

‘Hey darling, was worried about where you went for so long and missed you the whole day.’ Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear before standing straight again and grinned at Sue and Sophie.

 

‘Thank you, Magnus. For helping me and my little girl out, the soup and bread are just ready. I’d bet you’re tired from another day of work, dear. Let’s just eat now.’ Sue gestured towards the food that Sophie had brought out from the kitchen. Another steaming pot of soup sitting proudly in the middle, a basket of bread set on the side and half a blueberry cheesecake on the other side.

 

‘That certainly looks like a feast. I miss your tomato soup so much! Filled with all the meat and veggie, which is so thick that I still don’t know why Cassia insisted to call it a soup but not a stew. Suzie, I appreciate so much of back when you still worked in retail and being just a waitress, how did you deal with all those horrible customers and clients? Ugh, I can’t even stand one more second of their nonsense, not even during work! Sophie, no offence, but you gotta know how nice it is to only work in a smaller cafe in Brooklyn.’

Magnus groaned, as he sat next to Alec, hand sliding to intertwine with Alec’s hand and head leaning on Alec’s shoulder. Alec secretly (or not so secretly?) loved it when Magnus would lean on his shoulder, it astonished him that he could offer comfort and relief to Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn who had lived for so long would rely on a young shadowhunter like him. It amazed him that Magnus Bane would lean on him, out of everyone the man could choose.

 

Sue gestured towards Sophie and took a few bites on the bread before answering Magnus.

 

’Darling, Cassia insisted it’s a soup because we don’t use anything to try to thicken it, aside from the meat and you know that. You’re also just a big whiner when it comes to work, especially when you have a gorgeous young man for you to lean on.’ Sue winked at Alec, which Alec could only assume she spotted his own grin the second Magnus laid his head on him. Alec blushed, while Magnus started to pour out soup into everyone’s bowl and cut off slices of bread as well. Sophie cut the cheesecake into four equal portions and poured the vanilla sauce at the side. She took away the saucepan before joining the rest to eat.

 

‘That’s true, I have my strong and very protective boyfriend here to listen to all my rants. What about yours, Suzie and Sophie? Any customer troubles or ran out of anything that I didn’t send Alexander to get? Has Chairman been behaving in the cafe?’ Magnus inquired, as he dipped the bread into the soup. It was only then he let go of Alec’s hand, in favour of eating.

 

‘It’s been good, Magnus. No customer troubles, we sold out the red velvet cakes and the carrot cakes! Chairman even let me pat him for a few minutes! Alec, thanks for bringing him as well!’ Sophie spoke up, excitement shown through her flushed cheeks as she was still chewing the bread in her mouth. As if he was woken up from someone mentioning his name, Chairman blinked open his eyes and ran towards Magnus and Alec from the corner he was sleeping in. He licked around Magnus’ wrist and kept bumping his head against Magnus’ arm.

 

‘Aw, Chairman you missed me so much? Wanna have some bread? Gotta exhaust you a little after running out, right?’ Magnus cooed at the grey tabby, took up his piece of bread before wrapping Chairman up in his arm. Magnus put the torn piece of bread before Chairman.

 

‘Actually, I carried him the whole way here…He was persistent that I bring him with me, when I was out the door.’ Alec chimed in, finished up his soup before everyone and had already taken a bite of the cheesecake.

 

‘Magnus, your boyfriend certainly proved his strength and ability to keep your place intact, if the way he carried all the groceries and food and the cat to here, as well as buying all the groceries and cooking are any consolation. Sophie here hates grocery shopping and always lets her girlfriend do all of it.’ Sue patted on Sophie’s head as she spoke.

 

‘She LIKES doing grocery shopping, I didn’t make her do it. If she wanted us to take turns, I’d have done it, too.’ Sophie pouted at Sue’s notion, earned a laugh from the other three.

 

‘Darling, it’s all fine. It’s not like in fantasyland that the market is just a magical portal away or something, it’s chores. And the fact that your girlfriend and you would split up the duties is amazing, Cassia used to hate doing the dishes as well.’ Sue continued to grin as she recounted the past. Her words, though, made Alec almost choked on the cheesecake.

 

‘Suzie dear, everything’d be easier if they’re all just a portal away.’ Magnus replied without missing a beat, continued eating as if Sue wasn’t this close to the truth.

 

The meal continued with light banter and warm enquiries. The sky was completely darkened by the time Alec and Magnus said their goodbye to Sue and Sophie, carrying Chairman out of the cafe.

 

‘I certainly didn’t expect the night to go this way when I received Sophie’s text this morning, but it’s been a good dinner. Don’t you think Alexander?’ Magnus held Alec’s hand, as he used the other hand to conjure a magic latch on Chairman, so that he won’t be able to go too far away from them.

 

‘Yeah it’s nice to see them, also Sue’s tomato soup is really delicious. I’d love to learn how to cook that, so next time we could just stay ho…at your place for dinner?’ It wasn’t until Alec realized he was gonna use the word ‘home’ that what he had talked to Sue earlier came back to his mind. Luckily, Magnus didn’t seem to notice the almost slip of Alec’s reply.

 

‘Are you saying this because you’re tired or, as my possessive boyfriend you wanna hoard all my time?’ Magnus shoved Alec playfully with a smirk on his face.

 

‘Both. It’s been a long day, waiting for you to come back.’ Alec replied as nonchalant as he could, thoughts whirling in his mind. On one hand, he really wanted to ask and talk to Magnus about moving in and everything he’d meant to say after the war. On the other hand, he felt like all the words were still confusing him and he wasn’t sure if he could properly deliver his meaning to Magnus as he wished to.

 

‘Hmmm Alexander, I miss you, too. As much as it was great to settle a plan with Raphael and Luke, I like seeing your face more. I’m letting myself off tomorrow, negotiating and strategising all day really take me out.’ Again, Magnus leaned on Alec’s shoulder as they walked back to the loft hand in hand.

 

‘Magnus, will you go to the park with me tomorrow then?’ Alec figured he would have his thoughts sorted out by then and he just really wanted to tell Magnus how important he was, during a proper date, not just the two of them hanging out in the loft.

 

‘That’d be a delightful surprise date, Alexander. But don’t you have your shift tomorrow?’ Magnus beamed at his suggestion, only a hint of confusion in his eyes.

 

‘I could just switch shift with Raj, he wouldn’t say no. It’s been a while since we’d been on a proper date, so why not tomorrow. Alec shrugged.

 

‘I’ll never stop saying this, Alec you never ceased to amaze me. So date day tomorrow then, can’t wait.’ Magnus grinned at his boyfriend as they finally reached the loft. As they went about taking showers, letting Chairman loose back in the loft and all the night routine, Alec wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding him tight on the comfortable four poster bed and he felt excited for the next morning. Hearing Magnus’ light snore and knowing he was the only one Magnus could be vulnerable in front of, Alec couldn’t wait to tell the man how much he loved him.

 

‘I love you so much, Magnus Bane.’ Alec whispered to Magnus’ ear and swiftly fell asleep afterwards.


	2. This time, Alec is the more eloquent one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So date day goes fine? 
> 
>  
> 
> JUST FUCKING MOVE IN ALREADY, GUYS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they weren't at the park most of the date, but...I hope this is alright.

The next morning, Magnus woke up to the remaining warmth from Alexander on the bed and some amazing smell from outside the room. He’d have lingered for a while longer on bed, but the excitement of a proper date with Alec and the promise of breakfast made by said boyfriend were more than enough to lure Magnus out of the four-poster.

 

‘I know I will never match up with your blueberry pancakes, but maybe this egg benedict could satisfy you for this morning?’ Alec asked without turning his head from the stove, having heard Magnus’ footsteps into the kitchen. Magnus slid his hands around Alec’s waist and kissed on his neck.

 

‘Darling, whatever you cook will always be the best for me.’

 

‘Morning to you, Magnus. There’s still some guacamole left in the fridge. If you wanna, we can heat up some cheese on tortilla chips? Nope, you gotta at least tell me yes or no.’ Alec grinned at his half-awake boyfriend.

 

‘Fine, yup I wanna have EVERYTHING that you made. You really are swinging it out of the park with the date day, aren’t you?’ Magnus rubbed his face on Alec’s shirt, still sleepy and hanging on the nice warmth of his boyfriend.

 

‘Yesterday really took it out of you, right? Come on, what about you lay on the couch while I finish up cooking and we’ll eat on the couch?’ Alec turned around and held his dearest warlock in his arms.

 

‘Unless you carry me to the couch, I don’t wanna and am not gonna move. You are so warm, Alexander.’ Magnus continued to lay his head on Alec’s should and refused to let go of him.

 

‘Okay fine.’ With that said, Alec picked Magnus up and dropped him on the couch gently. Magnus held tight on Alec’s neck, not letting him go even after he had dropped him on the couch. Magnus leaned up and gave him a deep kiss before letting him go.

 

’Alexander, you certainly know your way to a man’s heart. I love you.’ Magnus couldn’t help the huge grin on his face.

 

‘I didn’t promise to do this everyday, so don’t get used to it.’ Alec kissed on Magnus’ forehead before walking back to the fridge and took out some cheese. Magnus could have fallen back to sleep on the couch, but the sight of Alec cooking at his place and cooking for them was just too mesmerising for him to miss. They had breakfast together often enough, but rarely anything elaborate. Pancakes were pretty much the furthest they could go with their tight schedules every day. Staring at Alec’s fluid movement on handling one thing after another, Magnus wished he could see it everyday. He did think of asking Alec to move in with him, but knowing Max, Izzy and Jace were still at the Institute, he didn’t really want to cut into Alec’s time with his family, when Maryse and Robert had almost completely ignored Alec’s existence as their son. Yet this moment made Magnus want it more than ever. He loved seeing Alec so relaxed and just going on about everyday routines. It made him happy to see Alec could fit into his everyday life. It certainly didn’t help that Alec’s back was a quite a pretty sight.

 

‘Magnus, if you aren’t taking your nap, I’m gonna make you come and make coffee.’ Alec warned without turning his head.

 

‘Darling, I only heard the part where you said you’re gonna make me come and I’m gonna hold you on that for this date day.’ Magnus smirked, even though he knew Alec wouldn’t be able to see it. He saw his triumph when Alec’ ears was a shade redder than before. Only then did Magnus close his eyes and let himself be lulled back into sleep.

 

By the time Alec managed to make Magnus change his clothes and both of them ready to head out, it was close to noon. Though he was definitely not gonna complain about more cuddle time with Magnus, which was something that they both so missed when they were too busy the last few weeks. Currently, they were hand in hand, walking towards the park closest to Magnus’ loft. Alec was relishing in hearing Magnus recounting stories of how he first came to New York, meeting new people and settling down.

 

‘Too bad the Institute doesn’t have a park close by, or else you’d be able to take your running around the neighbourhood, instead of locked up in the building for training most of the time.’ Magnus made a remark when they entered the park and people were jogging through the lanes while they remained walking on the grass.

 

Only then was Alec reminded of his original intent of having a date day with Magnus. Yesterday’s work and time spent at Sue’s had really drained him out that once he woke up, he was just fixated on making sure this date day goes well. Magnus’ remark shook him back into why he was doing this in the first place.

 

‘Yeah’ it’d be way better than running around the tiny garden the Institute has. Maybe I should try jogging more whenever I stay at your place?’ Alec asked.

 

’Okay first, that thing in the Institute does not constitute to be called a garden. Second, as much as that sounds like a lovely addition to your daily routine, I will not allow any activity to reduce our very limited time together in the morning.’ Magnus jabbed his fingers onto Alec’s chest, half pouting at his suggestion. Alec only grinned at him. Sometimes, Alec was amazed that how childlike this four hundred years old warlock could be with him. Anyhow, this seemed the closest opening Alec could get to bridge what he wanted to ask of Magnus, seeing a bench nearby, Alec dragged Magnus onto it.

 

‘About that, I have something that I wanna tell you. Well, more like ask you, Magnus.’ Alec went straight for the kill once they both settled on the bench. Magnus’ face tensed up for a second before Alec quickly added.

 

‘I swear it’s nothing bad. I am not breaking up with you, and we don’t have another evil shadowhunter to deal with.’ Magnus nodded at the notion and continued to look at Alec curiously.

 

‘I was leaving the Institute yesterday when Clary mentioned that I wasn’t around the Institute…Jace and Izzy as much as they thought I’d be. So I thought it over as I was getting groceries for Grandma Sue and Sophie and I was picking up coffee to put into your cupboard somehow. That was when I realize I actually feel like living with you, that your loft makes me feel more at home than the Institute ever did. Still, I was not sure about the whole idea when I got to Sue’s cafe. And… well, you know Sue, she always got it figured out. She… assured me that I don’t need to worry about Jace and Izzy, as long as I still spend quality time with them. So, this is me…asking you if I can officially move in with you, Magnus Bane?’ Halfway through Alec’s speech, he was holding Magnus’ hands tight above their knees.

 

‘Alexander, are you really asking to move in with me right now?’ Magnus swallowed the lump he felt in his throat, making sure he heard Alec alright.

 

‘Yes, Magnus. I want to live with you. I want to be able to spend more time with you, cooking for each other, getting groceries and asking you not to just magic your clothes away when I find them on the floor or something. And I wanna be able to spend more time with you because I came to realize how much in love I am with you. I know you’ve always been the more eloquent one between you and me. As much as you always understand what I wanna say but failed to say it out loud from the very first time we met each other, you deserve to know how much you’ve changed my life around. All this time and everything we’ve gone through…You didn’t mind if you’d just be my dirty little secret, you helped Luke and Clary and stayed in the city, when you could have escaped the whole war to somewhere else, or at least not gotten as involved as you did. You risked your reputation when you walked into the wedding hall for me. You had every option to not fight against Valentine and to escape, but you stayed. You stayed for your people and you fought alongside with me. After the war, you showed me that there’s more to life than fighting demons and arguing with my siblings. You makemy every day seems more interesting and fun, just with who you are and how deeply you care about me, about us. That’s why I wanna move in with you, to spend every possible moment with this amazing person, to show how much I love you, Magnus Bane.’

 

The next second Magnus was crushing into Alec with a tight hug, his mouth whispering into Alec’s ear.

 

‘Of course, you stupid shadowhunter, I’m gonna let you move in with me.’ Magnus then started kissing on his ear, peppered more kisses on his cheek before finally kissing him on the lips. Magnus wasted no time in shoving his tongue into Alec’s, deepening the kiss as much as he could to pour in every yes he wanted to tell Alec. Alec responded with the same passion for a few seconds (or a minute or minutes, who knew) before his brain came back online and registered that they were in a public park without any glamour (aside from those which hid Alec’s runes). Alec held on Magnus’ arms, trying to control the distance between them. It took Alec a few tries to finally get Magnus to stop kissing him.

 

‘Magnus, as much as I love you and kissing you, we’re still in public okay? You know we won’t stop if we went on any further.’ Alec’s cheeks still burned from making such statement, despite getting used with random shows of affection from Magnus ever since they started dating.

 

‘For the record, my dear Alexander, you changed my world as well. For so long, I never thought I’d actually find someone to love so much and have the sentiment returned, least alone expecting it would come from a shadowhunter for me. I delight in being able to say you never cease to amaze me every single time. As for being public, then why don’t I conjure a portal for us right now and we can continue our activity back home.’ Despite the brief traces of tears on Magnus’ face, his smirk reached his eyes as he finished the sentence. Alec gazed at this magical man before him, whom could be so moved by the words he said, yet remained a tone of cockiness and suggestive. Warmth spread through his heart and mind that this was the one he fell in love with.

 

‘Well then, what are you waiting for? Let’s go home.’ Alec emphasised on the word ‘home’. Without missing a beat, Magnus flickered his fingers right when Alec uttered the word ‘home’ and the next second they were tumbling through the purple mist and falling onto Magnus’ four-poster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I am sorry I am so sorry for dragging the ending for so long...And it may not be as satisfactory as you guys would assume? Let me know if you expect them doing something or saying something else? I MIGHT see if I could edit a little bit, or save it for the next Malec fic I'm working on? I am sorry guys if this isn't what you had in mind while you were waiting for the ending, but I still hope you at least enjoyed reading this? (Okay I'm gonna stop rambling now)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love <3 Thanks for reading this verse really. :)


End file.
